


Belonging

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [8]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: As expected of a delinquent ridden anime, Belonging, Blood, Drabble, Hecadoth helping out Furuichi, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Violence, kiss, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ogafuru, belonging" <br/>-By anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I am so confused whether I've already posted this but oh well.

When Oga had found Furuichi bruised and bleeding surrounded by weak ass gangsters, he had probably did them a thousand times worse than the tactitian.

The next day Furuichi had it going easy, he probably didn’t hear of the haunting things Oga had done to establish the fact that Furuichi was more than just his minion.

More than just his plan, more than just his bait. 

Maybe then it didn’t occur to him how much they seem to be getting closer, and closer until Oga’s mindset will always be set on talking about ‘Furuchin.’ 

Mine. That’s the word that will always come to his brain when Furuichi was ever mentioned. To say that their friendship was nothing more than a front was a big lie.   
Furuichi could have went to a more decent school than the hooligan ridden academy of theirs. 

He could have given up on Oga and his harsh treatment back then. He could have ran away from his bestfriend when the demons came running in.

That was more than enough to prove he was going to be by his side forever.

He would have realized this when he might’ve witnessed something that wasn’t supposed to happen ever. 

_“W-wah!? Heca–” the demon’s lips landed on Furuichi’s. It didn’t effectively silence the teen from humming out his shock, eyes wide from the unexpected.  
A moment has passed and he decided to shut them, giving in to the warm press._

_Oga had seen complete red at that time as the general had gazed at him from the corner of his eye._

_His smirk was short lived as he returned the demand of the silver head pulling him in. Or so what Oga had believed in_

And so when the kiss ended, maybe Oga didn’t hear his name coming from a subtle, and breathy voice.

All he could foresee was blood splattered across the wall 

***

Oga landed his fist on the wall, crumbling it into pieces of cement. “Don’t you ever do that again, you motherfucker!”  
In his midst was the General of Behemoth’s pillar division. The cocky, and arrogant Hecadoth.

Blood had sliced down the skin of his jaw. The demon wasn’t anything but affected from the mad dog’s attack from earlier.

A smirk had appeared on his face “Heh, you think that’ll make me stop?” Oga was pissed off, his jealousy evident from the constant growls.

“I’ll make sure it does, bastard! You can’t just sweep him off of his feet, he belongs to me!” 

“Do you think the brat appreciates being treated like your belonging?”

“I don’t treat him like that, you fuckwit!”

“You know maybe it was because he actually likes me that he didn’t resist. It’s because I actually treat him better than you.”

Oga’s eye twitched as his fist had tighten, the memory of what lead them there was still fresh on his mind.

He didn’t hesitate delivering a blow, making Hecadoth cough up more than enough of his blood, wiping away the scarlet liquid trickling down.

His sinister grin didn’t falter as Oga started screaming. “You say one more word and I will fucking kill you!”

“Well, im not sorry that he did it with me instead of you” Hecadoth teased menacingly

The mad dog’s rage was building up, punching Hecadoth two more times until his voice was wheezing.

“You better take that back” Oga pulls him in by the collar to snarl at his face.

Hecadoth has had enough of his idiocy. Glaring back at the demon host and giving up his unaffected facade “What am i supposed to take back? I was only trying to help the boy after all”

“Help on what!?” He pulled him in closer, too much that he could feel the host’s spit on his face.

“Making you realize how dumb you are.” he emphasized the word with a jab to his chest.

Oga growled back “Say that again.”

“Oh i will. You are so dumb to not notice that we don’t look and act alike.”

“What does that have to do with this huh!?”

“Ugh..” the general slapped his palm against his face, Oga’s eye twitched at the sound of it “It means, he likes you.”   
***  
Hecadoth had a hard time explaining it to the demon host. He was truly dumb, and too posessive.   
The kiss was out of annoyance, since Hecadoth could hear his master’s thoughts it was surprising to know that his brain wasn’t full of women’s private parts but instead it was of Oga, and fleeting thoughts of how much the two demons looked alike.  
It bothered him to the extent of making the brat shut up. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, considering the damage Oga had on him.  
Atleast, that was what Hecadoth had said to him.   
Furuichi was now glancing to and fro from Oga and the screen. It was unusual for him being quiet, only familiar with the fact that he cursed and grinned that maniac smile of his.   
So far, it seems he was too far into his thoughts.  
“Furuchin..” Oga had spoken up, finally. The tactitian was weirded out from the silence the both of them shared as they were playing videogames.  
“What now Oga?” Though he still couldn’t shake off the irritation of being called Furuchin.  
“I don’t treat you like some object..do I?” The delinquent had paused the game. Turning to face Furuichi.  
He was taken aback by the question of his best friend, he wasn’t someone caught up with this kind of stuff after all.  
“Hah? No.. why are you asking?”  
Minutes have become silent and awkward as Oga stared blankly at the pervert.  
“Oi, Oga!”  
He was straight to the point, leaning in swiftly to roughly put his lips on his own. He kissed sloppily as he could, not being experienced after all.  
The both of them pulled back at the same time, Furuichi with a blush on his cheeks as he was embarrassed “What the hell was that for Oga!?”  
“Don’t go smooching around guys again, you got that!? You’re mine.”  
“E-eh!? You saw that!?”


End file.
